You're Beautiful
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lavender's insecurities come out when she receives her Hogwarts letter.


**Title:** You're Beautiful  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown's mum  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,035  
**Summary: **Lavender's insecurities come out when she receives her Hogwarts letter.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Astronomy Class – Write about someone focused on how they look on the outside.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Triwizard Tournament – Stage Two – Task One – Receiving the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter

**Ascend-the-Ladder Competition: **Your Character receiving their Hogwarts letter

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Lavender looks at herself in the mirror. She twirls her long dirty blonde hair. To her critical eyes, it's the color of mud. Her curls are annoying as it frames her face, and she blows a strand out of her eyes, wishing it would be neat and tidy instead of the mess it currently is.

Her brown eyes continue their perusal on her face. Nothing special there. She steps back so she can see more of her body in the mirror. Her body is hugged by very unattractive clothes. All they do is hide her figure which, even for a girl of only eleven years old, is already starting to develop. Her chest is still small, but it's burgeoning. Her waist is trim and her hips have not yet developed any curves.

All in all, she's not happy with the picture she makes and wishes she could look like all of the fashion models that are in the magazines she likes to look at. They're beautiful and glossy. They have the world by their fingertips and know it. They're so perfect.

Unfortunately, she'll never be like them. It will only ever be a dream.

"Lavender! Come in here, sweetie!"

Lavender rolls her eyes at her mum's excited shriek. She already knows what's waiting for her. It's actually why she's staring at her reflection.

She leaves her room and goes into the kitchen and sees the owl sitting on the counter, a letter attached to its leg.

"It's here! It's here! It's here!" Her mum jumps around the kitchen

Lavender rolls her eyes and moves to the owl. She takes the letter, gives the owl some treats, pats it, and watches it fly out of the open window, not waiting for an answer.

She opens it and reads the top page, already knowing the general gist of what it says.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Brown,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lavender puts the letter down on the counter.

"Honey, aren't you going to look at the list of books and equipment that you need to get?" Her mum tentatively asks.

"It's not that exciting."

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be jumping around the kitchen with me. For the last year, all I've heard about is Hogwarts this and Hogwarts that. Now you're finally going to be going to Hogwarts, and you're acting as if you'd rather not."

"Mum, can we go shopping. Maybe I can get a makeover?"

"Honey?"

"It's just..." Lavender trails off.

Her mum takes her hand and leads her into the living area, sitting on a couch and pulling Lavender down with her. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"I'm excited about Hogwarts and learning more about magic. I'm excited about living in a dormitory and becoming best friends with another girl. I hate the way I look, though. And I thought maybe if I can change my clothes a bit, maybe dye my hair to a lighter blonde and get it straightened. I can also get a potion to change my eyes to green or blue, I'd like myself a lot better. And the other kids will like me better, too." She looks hopefully at her mum.

"Lav, we might be Pure-blooded, but we don't have the same amount of money as the Malfoys or Blacks. We do well enough that we can act the part of the rich Pure-blood, but we can't afford needless desires at one's whim."

"It's not needless," Lavender argues.

"Yes, it is. You're a beautiful girl. Many girls would love hair like yours, and your eyes are enchanting. If you saw yourself as beautiful, you'd shine even more. I might be able to afford a couple of new outfits for you, but they would only be used to enhance your confidence and show the world how beautiful you truly are. You're already gorgeous. Just believe it now."

"What if I don't make any friends because of the way I look?" She holds back the tears that she wants to cry at the thought.

Her mum pats her hair in the soothing way she always does when Lavender is upset. "Are you going to like the other girls because of how _they_ look?"

Lavender shakes her head. "I'll like them because of the things we have in common."

"Then they won't like you for the way you look."

"But what about boys? They care about looks."

Her mum frowns. "First of all, you're much too young to be thinking about boys. And any boy who truly likes you won't care how you look. There's something important to remember. If you feel you're beautiful and act like you know it, the world will think you're beautiful and treat you as such. You just have to feel it."

She sighs. "So I can get some new outfits."

"Three," her mum says. "And we can look into some makeup that will highlight your best features. I'll even teach you how to apply it before you leave for school."

They embrace tightly. "Thanks, mum."

"Lavender, you are a beautiful girl. Don't ever doubt it."

She nods against her mum's shoulder, breaks the hug, and then jumps up to retrieve the letter from the kitchen. She is looking at the second page as she walks back into the living area. "So, when do we leave for supplies?"

Her mum laughs. "Not until August. You should pen your acceptance before you forget, though."

Lavender nods distractedly, her eyes still on the paper.

"We can maybe go shopping for clothes and makeup this weekend, though," her mum noncommittally says.

"Really?" Lavender asks, eyes wide when she looks up from the paper.

Her mum nods.

Lavender happily squeals and runs to her room, already thinking about what kind of clothes she'll get and what colors look best on her.


End file.
